A love so true A Keith and Karen story
by Olsenbaby
Summary: A Keith and Karen story. We didn't get to se enought of them, so I decided to write one. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey eveybody...Okay this story is a little differnet. I was watching Season three of One Tree Hill and relaised that Keith and Karen didn't have alot of timw together and they are a super cool couple. Anyway this story is based on Season 2 final, when Keith show's up before Deb and Keith talk in the hotel. It is a little differnet. But I had to right a Karen and Keith. I miss them together sooooo much. But anyway I don't know how many chapters...I just wrote this one and I will see how many reviews I get...so please read and review it. I don't own anything to do with One tree Hill. **

**Hope you all enjoy reading it and remember REVIEW! I also have a new story out called _A season for healing all hearts_, don't forget to check it out!**

**Love Samantha**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Keith_

Her face...her smile...her eyes...why can't I get it out of my head. The way she looked at me, and then the way she looked at Andy, was I never so important to her, was I never the man that made her heartthrob...I guess not...or she would be here now! I thought to myself as I downed another shot of whiskey. Life had gotten so confuesing. I missed her everyday when I lefted Tree Hill after Jules ...or should I say Emily and my fauliure attment for a marriage, but did she miss me...I doubt it. I put the shot glass down and grabbed the bottle, the pain I was feeling was beyond a shot glass.

_**I gotta find a way, to find a better day without you  
And thoughts are hard to say, I miss you everyday  
Now you're not here with me **_

_Karen_

"What's wrong Karen?" Deb asked as she pulled me out of my daydream. I shook my head. "Early I thought I saw Keith standing outside the Caf'e" I said still starring out the window. "He would of come into say hello...I am sure it was just somebody who looked like Keith" Deb said. "Yeah..."I said smiling at her and then walking to the counter. "You miss him, don't you?" Deb asked me. "Yeah...lot" I said smiling sadly. "I never thought that I would be living in Tree Hill without him...you know if has always been here...for Lucas and me" I said as I wipted the counters. "Maybe he just needed time to heal" Deb said. "Heal from me?" I asked sad. "It must have been hard for him to know that you and Lucas...who he also trusted...you both didn't say anything" Deb said. "Yeah...but we were trying to help him...I just wish he would come home" I said before walking into the kitchen. Deb looked at Karen..."I just hope you get this" Deb said writing an address on a piece of paper and leaving it next to the teller, and then Deb lefted the Caf'e. "Keith needs you Karen" Deb whipsted to herself as she walked away.**_  
_**  
**_I never thought that you would leave me  
Ooh, I know the time will make it easy baby _**

_Keith_

I finished the bottle and threw it across the room. The pain was just to much for me, I needed Karen more then I needed my life and I knew that she was with Andy, I also heard that she was going away with him for the summer. What was I going to do without her, she was my life. That when I relsied that Karen was the only girl that was ever for me...ever!**__**

And you'll never know how much I'm missing you  
And all of the things that I've been going through oh, oh, oh  
And you'll never know how I got through it all  
Now baby I'm invincible oh, oh  


_Karen_

I walked back to the counter and looked around for Deb, "She probably went to ran some errans" I said as I walked over to the tables to clean them I would be leaving with Andy the next morning. I loved Andy...but he wasn't Keith! I knew that it was my fault that Keith walked out, but that didn't stop me from missing him. I walked back to the counter and noticed a piece of paper by the teller. "This wasn't here before" I said looking confused at the paper. It was some kind of an address. I shurgled my shoulder and placed it in the drawer.

**_Like sunshine after rain, I'm on my own again  
Without you  
I've had to let you go, I wanted you to know  
That I'm still here for you _**

_Keith_

I sat up on my bed. I dug into my jacket pocket and pulled out the gun I was planing on killing myself with. If I couldn't have Karen, they was no use in living, I couldn't stand around and watch her be with Andy, I was the one who was suppose to be with her...it wasn't fair. I lay back down and took another sip of the new bottle I opened. My heart was aching.

**_It doesn't work when we're together  
Just good friends will last forever baby _**

_Karen_

I cleaned up the Caf'e. It was almost 10:00pm and I still needed to finishes packing. I walked out the Caf'e and started for my car when I remembered that I had forgoten something. I ran back in and went into the drawing. I looked at the address again on that piece of papper. I had this nagging feeling that I had to be there. But I was way to busy, So I put the paper back in and picked up my documents, the one I had forgotten and headed out. 

_**And you'll never know how much I'm missing you  
And all of the things that I've been going through oh, oh, oh  
And you'll never know how I got through it all  
Now baby I'm invincible oh, oh  
**_

_Keith_

I held the gun in my hand. It was funny, here I was about to end my life and nobody cared, not even my own brother cared about me. My life had been a failure since I was born, I shouldn't have even been born, then my heart never would have been givin to Karen to be broken. I knew that I had to end my life now. It was the only way my heart wouldn't feel like this. I poined the gun to my head and started to push the triger when I heard a knock on the door. "Hello is anyone in there?" I heard somebody say. "No...go away" I shouted. I didn't want anybody to try and stop me...I was doing this...I had made my mind up.

**_You never told me it would end this way  
I never said it was okay  
I never told you to leave today  
How could you leave me on my own _**

_Karen_

In the end I found myself coming to this hotel. I made my way to the room and knocked. "Hello is anyone in there?" I asked. "No...go away" I heard the prson say. I stopped dead in my tracts. I knew that voice and if it was the person I thought I couldn't just walk away. I pulled one of my cards out my bag and slipped it thought the door, opening it. I starred right at the person sitting on the bed. "Keith" I shouted as I watched him pull a gun to his head. He looked up at me and he didn't even smile, he just cryed. I ran up to him and held him as he broke down in my arms. **_  
_**  
**_And you'll never know how much I'm missing you  
And all of the things that I've been going through oh, oh, oh  
And you'll never know how I got through it all  
Now baby I'm invincible oh, oh _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank God that you were by my side..**_

_Karen_

Keith was still in my arms crying. I couldn't beileve that he had been here for awhile. "Keith..."I said. He looked up at me and jumped up. "Keith...what's wrong?" I asked him, now having tears in my own eyes. "What are you doing here?" Keith asked me. "I found the address in the caf'e something told me that I needed to be here, and thank goodness I did" I said looking at the gun in Keith's hand. "Oh...I thought you were leaving with Andy?" Keith shot back. "I am...I am supose to go tomorrw...but I can't live with you like this Keith..." I shot back at him. I didn't understand it. "Me like how?" Keith asked back. "Keith you had a gun to your head...what is going on here?" I demaned, trying to stop the tears from falling. "It's nothing...don't worry baout it" Keith said. I looked at Keith, how could he say it was nothing, he had a gun to his head for freaks sakes. 

**_Daytime I'm fine  
Everything is back normal  
Last night I thought that I would die  
I had nightmares, I was so scared  
Thank god that you were by my side  
To hold me when I cried_**

_Keith_

"Listen Karen...what you saw here...you weren't suppose to see it" I said to her. "So if I hand't walked in you would of killed yourself?" Karen asked shocked. "Like I said youw weren't suppose to see it" I said. "What the hell is wrong with you...?" Karen shouted at me as she jumped off the bed. "How selfish are you?" Karen shouted again. "Selfish?...Karn you and Lucas...you have been on mind ever since I first lefted and when I get back a you are already with somebody eles?" I shouted at Karen. "Keith...what do you mean?" Karen shouted. I looked at Karen. "Do I have to spell it out for you..." I asked her annoyed. Karen looked at me and she looked shocked. "Karen I still love you and you are the only person I wanna be with...not Julies..man I mean Emily...YOU...Karen...YOU and you are wih Andy...I can't stand that" I said as I solwly stated to admit to Karen how I was feeling. Karen just looked at me shocked, a tear slip down her cheek. I just wanted to run up to her and hold her in my arms, but she didn't need me.**_  
_**  
**_I wanna be strong  
But I dont' wanna be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
The safest place_**

_Karen_

I just stood there, Keith had just told me that he loved me...I knew that he loved did loved me, but I thought that it had turned to hated. I though of what would have happend if I didn' pitch up here tonight, Keith would of killed himself that when a tears slipped down my face. Did I love Kieth the same way he loved me? **_  
_**  
**_It feels so real  
You showed I could trust you  
With emotions I had locked away  
It was your touch, your words  
They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see  
_**

_Keith_

Karen just conuited to starre at me, she almosy fell but I ran to her and caught her and helped her to sit on the bed. "Keith...I thought you hated m?" Karen asked. "I could never hate you...I was upset..." I said as both Karen and I wiped the tears from our eyes. "Just tell me why you wanted to kill yourslef?" Karen asked me. "I find out that you were leaving with Andy, that was after I was going to visit you, it broke my heart, I was about to tell you that I still loved you, but instead you were leaving with anther guy...I couldn't take anymore heartach...I needed you Karen" I said, knowing that what I was saying was more breaking my heart even more.

**As long as I'm with you  
As long as I can feel you  
That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on...  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is safest place  
The safest place**

_Karen_

"Keith...I have to admit something to you also...when you and Jules..Emily, whatever her name was got engraged, I was so envey of her, that why when I found out she was lying to you, I thought I needed to tell you...I thought of it then and I realised that if I told you I would be the reason you were hurting again...I had seen you that happy in ages and I knew that I owed you just that, so I kept quite...not before confornting her first...I messed things up and I never quite forgave myself...so the answer to your question is Kieth...I LOVE YOU" I said, but got a shock, for the first time I said it out lound and dam was it true, I was in love with KEITH SCOTT! **  
**  
**_Right here in your arms is safest place..._**

_Keith_

I couldn't beileve that Karen just told me that she was in love with me. I just stood there, starring at her. "Karen..."I started to say. "It's true Keith, I have loved you for forvere, I was just to scead to admit it, but I want to be with you" Karen shouted out. I grabbed Karen in my arms and we both held each other, before I pulled her in for our first kiss in a long time! **__**

The safest place...

_Karen_

Keith pulled me in for our first kiss in a long time. I pulled away after the wonderful kiss and looked into Keith's eyes. "Keith this is how it was suppose to be...you and me...together always" I said as I pulled Keith back in for another kiss, as we stood there, loving every single second of it!

_**The safest place...**_

**Hey everybody...Hope you like it...Thnaks so much for reviwing it Alwaysand4ever23! I agree Keith and Karen should of been together always. Anyway please review it! Thanks**

**Love Sam**

_**  
**_


End file.
